Black and Blond
by Brandocko
Summary: Yang has a problem with two new transfer students. She and Blake attempt a tag-team battle against this female fighter and girl with a scarf. However, they soon find out how deadly these new opponents are. I do not own RWBY nor Attack on Titan.


**AN: Hey everyone, I have a new one shot here. To celebrate the final of Attack on Titan Season Three coming out, I thought I would make a short story about an interesting idea. The premise is simple, it's Blake and Yang verse Mikasa and Annie. A cool match up I liked coming up with for a one-shot. Also, here is a little fun fact. In the Japanese dub, Annie and Blake share the same voice actress. Just thought I would point that out.**

**Couple of quick notes. When I refer to the **_**Blond Brawler**_**, I mean Yang. When I refer the **_**Female Fighter**_**, I mean Annie. Also, this story does favor a lot more for of the AoT characters than the Rwby ones in the battle. The reason, I'm not doing a**_** who would win **_**battle, this is a **_**how I think it would go down for this story**_**. Please do not take this outcome as fact. Storytelling is not data, because I can tailor the results any way I want. Hope you enjoy this one-shot, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day. **

**Black and Blond**

In the Beacon cafeteria, Team RWBY sat at a table as they ate breakfast. However, they looked over to a girl with blue eyes and short blond hair that was folded in the back. She wore what looked like a white hoodie over a thin brown jacket. A brown harness over white pants and leather boots. She sat alone at a far-off table, her plate nothing but three plain donuts. Her eyes were half open as she ate alone, "So, that's the girl that beat Cardin's whole team." Blake said to the group.

"Yeah, but it's not that special." Yang said as she ate a biscuit, "I mean, Pyrrha did the same thing."

"True, but with her weapon." Blake said as she turned to her teammate, "This girl beat all four students with her bare hands. She even threw Cardin so far he landed outside the training field."

"Now that I wish I saw." Yang said with a slight chuckle, "I guess she is good for being a transfer."

"If I remember the announcement right, her name was Annie Leonhart," Weiss said before the team noticed another unfamiliar girl. This one was also a girl with short hair, but it was black. She wore a red scarf and had a small horizontal cut just under her right eye. She wore a white button-up shirt, but the rest of her attire matched that of the female fighter. On her plate were a couple of bread rolls. She sat alone at a table, but was far off from the other transfer, her eyes still half open, "And that one's name is Mikasa Ackermann."

"I heard about her, she's the same age as me. Even about my height." Ruby added on before having a slight giggle, "But she weighs about forty pounds more than me." She then calmed down as she spoke, "I wanted to introduce myself to her, but she was in the middle of a morning workout. And yeah, none of that weight is fat."

"Looks like we got two strong fighters here." Yang said before looking over to Mikasa, having an idea, "She does seem lonely, I'll go talk to her." The blond brawler said before standing up.

"I'll go talk with Annie," Blake responded as she stood up, a look of worry in her eyes at the female fighter, "I know what's it's like to feel isolated." The two RWBY teammates then nodded to each other before walking to their respective table.

Ruby and Weiss watched from a distance, unable to hear the conversations. After another minute or so, they saw the black cat faunus return to their table, a look of horror in her eyes, "What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I said hello and that I wanted to get to know her, but she told me that I should stay away from her. Or else someone is going to get hurt." Blake said in distress before touching the ribbon on her head, "Then she glared at me before saying that those who hid who they are, they're nothing but pathetic cowards."

"Yikes…" Ruby responded before noticing her sister returned to their table. Yang eyes were closed as a smile was on her face, "Any luck on your end."

"Well, I asked her for some fighting advice," Yang said as her right eyebrow started to twitch, "She told me that I should cut my hair short. That way, it's less likely to get tangled or used against me in a fight." Yang then opened her eyes, showing the iris had changed from lilac to red. Her smile faded as she had a fierce scowl on her face, "Who does she think she is?"

"I mean, that's not that bad of advice." Ruby responded, "I go pretty fast with my semblance, so it's why I don't let my hair grow out as you did." She said as her sister looked slightly down, thinking of something, "…You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Sorry, but I just got an idea." Yang said before turning to Blake, "Let's see if we can teach these two girls a thing or two." The blond brawler as with the black cat faunus giving a nod.

_A while later. _

As combat class had started, Glynda adjusted her glasses before addressing the students, "Okay class, let us review two-on-two combat techniques." She then looked over to the blond brawler raising her right hand, "Yes, Ms. Xiao Long?"

"How about Blake and myself," Yang said before pointing at Mikasa and Annie, who eat sat five seats away from the other, "Go up against the two newbies."

Glynda's gaze became slightly annoyed at the suggestion, "This exercise is meant for team build among your partners. Ms. Leonhart and Ms. Ackermann are not on teammates."

"But they're wearing the same outfit?" Yang retorted, causing the female fighter and girl with a scarf to glare at her.

"That is their school's uniform," Glynda responded as she adjusted her glasses, "It's out of respect, something you are showing a lack there of."

"Sorry," Yang said as she scratched the back of her head, "But come on, let this one slide." She then turned back at the two transfer students, "I promise, we'll go easy on you." Yang said with a wink. Annie and Mikasa stared back, neither with a hint of emotion in their eyes. However, both stood up and walked towards the combat arena. They stood on the right-hand side, causing Yang to smirk, "See, they want to fight too." Yang spoke to Glynda.

The Professor from Beacon sighed, "Very well," She said with Yang and Blake starting to walk down, "However, to make our new transfers feel more at home, I will remove the aura limit on match end."

Blake turned to her teammate, "Yang, that means the fight isn't over until one side either gives up or is knocked out." She said as they entered the arena on the left-hand side, "There school must operate on heavy stakes in every battle."

"Fine by me," Yang responded as she stretched out her right shoulder. They two members of Team RWBY looked at their opponents, but focused on Annie, "Okay, since we already know that one is tough. I'll take her."

"Okay," Blake said with a nod before focusing on Mikasa, "I'll see what I can figure out about the way she fights." However, the black cat faunus noticed something about their two opponents, "Are you two going to get your weapons?" She called out, but Mikasa remained silent.

Annie's cold gaze focused on Yang. the female fighter took a half step forward with her left leg. The heel of her right leg was slightly lifted off the ground. She raised her hands to eye level, slightly closing them into fists.

Yang then shrugged, "Suit yourself." She then expanded her Ember Celica, hitting her fists together, "Just gives us another advantage."

"Begin," Glynda announced, causing Yang ran towards Annie. The blond brawler fired a shot each out of her Ember Celica gauntlets. The female fighter boded out of the way of the attacks. However, Yang was now in range for a right hook, a smirk on her face.

Annie then glared up at the blond brawler. She then took a slight step forward with her right leg, sending her left leg into the side of Yang's right knee. From the sudden pain, Yang's stance faltered, her attack interrupted. Annie then grabbed her opponents' right arm, pulling her in for a grapple. The female fighter placed her head under and behind Yang's right armpit. Annie grabbed her right wrist with her left hand at Yang's left shoulder. As Annie's left leg moved behind Yang's legs, the blond bawler body was lifted into the air. In a split second, Yang slammed into the floor, her throat pressed under the force of Annie's armlock.

Blake had a look of panic as her partner gasped for air, while Annie's face remained unemotional. The black cat faunus placed her hand on her back, ready to draw her Gambol Shroud. However, she had a realization. Where was Mikasa?

Suddenly, she felt an ominous pressure behind her. in turning around, Blake saw Mikasa reaching for the Gambol Shroud. The black cat faunus managed to unsheathe her sword, but the girl with a scarf grabbed the cleaver. Blake changed her weapon into its pistol form but jumped back to avoid Mikasa's slash. Blake aimed her weapon at her opponent, but the black cat faunus' eyes widened. Mikasa's stance remained lax, but her eyes filled with sheer hatred as she glared at Blake. The girl with the scarf wielded the cleaver in her right hand, aiming it at the black cat faunus.

As Yang was reaching her last breath, she fired a blast from her left Ember Celica into the floor. The recoil jutted her and Annie, loosening the grip on the armlock. Yang slipped out as she aimed her weapon at Annie's head. However, the female fighter dodged the shots. She then reeled back her left leg before kicking Yang, the heel of her boot digging into just below the blond brawler's throat. Yang flew back a few feet, landing on her back. As Yang pushed herself up, Annie was already in the same stance she was at the beginning of the fight.

Ruby and Weiss looked on in worry, "This isn't going as well as she planned." The white heiress said to her team leader as Yang gritted her teeth. The blond brawler rushed her opponent with a right jab, but Annie dodged. Yang's eyes began to turn red as she unleashed a flurry of punches, but none connected. In an opening between the punches, Annie's eyes focused. She ducked a right crossed before unleashing a left punched. The female fighter's fist collided with Yang's lower jaw on the left side. Yang felt a loud clank in her mouth as she recoiled from the strike. She then turned to see Annie pivoting was a counterclockwise spin, unleashing vicious left elbow into Yang's nose. The blond brawler shut her eyes from the pain, her nose profusely leaking blood. Annie then moved to Yang's right side, sweeping her legs from behind. The blond brawler landed on her shoulder blades, her nose blood spilling into her eyes.

"Well, Yang's still has her trump card," Ruby said as Yang opened her eyes, a red rage glowing in the irises. Her blond hair began to glow as she pushed herself up, but Annie resumed the same stance at the beginning of the fight, "No matter how much damage she does, Yang will just get stronger."

"And that's why Yang will lose," Ruby heard someone talk to her from a seat behind. She discovered it was Cardin, who held an iceberg onto his head, "That technique Annie uses, it doesn't matter how strong the opponent is." He said as Yang rushed the female fighter again, unleashing a burning right hook, "Because she uses their own strength against them." Cardin said as Annie dodged the punch and grabbed the right arm again. This time, Yang readied for the grapple. However, Annie pulled back on the right arm, throwing the blond brawler off balance. Annie then let go of the arm and placed both hands then back of Yang's head. she then reeled back her left leg before thrusting her knee upwards. At the same time, she pulled Yang's head down, ramming her face into the knee with destructive force. As Annie let go, Yang stubbled back a few feet, her vision blurry. Upon refocusing, Yang saw Annie in the stance again, already in motion for a right kick to the head. The blond brawler felt the boot slam into her left ear, sending her body a few feet into a nearby wall. As bounced off the wall, Annie continued the momentum to unleash a left straight kick into Yang abdomen. The blond brawler gasping for air as she wheezed in pain.

As Annie removed her foot, Yang fell to her knees. The female fighter looked down on her opened before turning around and walking away, "Hey!" Yang called out to Annie, "We're not done yet!" The blond brawler got back on her feet, her breathing heavy before as she held up her fist. Annie turned back around, her eyes devoid of emotion, as she assumed her stance from the beginning of the match.

"Yang's at about her limit," Weiss said in worry, "Maybe she and Blake can tag-team one of them." The red hooded girl said before looking at the other side of the arena. There, Blake fired multiple shots at Mikasa, but the girl with a scarf dodged everyone as she rushed forward. With a spin-like motion, Mikasa wielded the cleaver for a slash. Blake changed her weapon back into its kusarigama form, attempting to catch the block the bladed weapon. She parried the attack, but Mikasa still continued her momentum with another slash. Blake blocked the next one, and the next one, but her weapon was started to show heavy dent. The next attack sliced through the bladed frame of her Gambol Shroud, with another slash on the way.

Using her semblance, Blake left a copy of herself behind as a distraction. While the real one leap back. Mikasa cut through the clone, causing the black cat faunus to sigh in relief. However, as the clone faded, Blake saw the Mikasa still glared at her. the girl with the scarf grabbed the cleaver with both hands, the momentum stopping instantly. From that action, a large pulse wave radiated throughout the arena. Blake tried to ready her weapon back into its pistol form, but Mikasa adjusted her stance, her feet denting in the ground as she leaped forward towards her opponent. Blake gasped as Mikasa rammed the blunt top of the cleaver into the black cat faunus' upper abdomen. While the strike did not pierce the skin, the crash had enough force to crack a few of Blake's ribs. The force of the attack then sent Blake violently back into a wall, her body bouncing off it before landing on the floor.

"Ouch," Ruby winced as Blake held her side in agony. Mikasa walked towards her opponent before hearing something approaching from her upper right. She then looked to it was a recently tossed Yang. the girl with a scarf jumped back as Yang landed on her back. Mikasa then glared over to Annie, who responded in kind.

"Yang, maybe we should retreat," Blake said to her teammate before the both pushed themselves up. "This is a bit more one-sided than we thought."

"Then we just need to turn it around, right now." Yang responded as she focused on Annie, who was back in the same stance, "Just watch, I'm about to knock that smug lock off her face." The blond brawler then rushed forward to try and hit Annie, "And maybe I'll fix that nose in the process!" Yang shouted as tried to land a left cross. However, Annie ducked as maneuvered behind her opponent. With her right hand, she grabbed a chunk of Yang's hair, then kicked the blond brawler in the back, ripping the locks out of her head. Yang stumbled forwarded as she held the back of her head. She then looked back to see Annie in the same stance. However, the lock of hair was in her right fist, and her eyes were full of murderous intent. Yang gritted her teeth, her eyes matching in that level of hate.

With a reveres blast of Ember Celica, Yang launched herself towards her opponent. She saw her right fist come within a few centimeters of Annie's face. However, the female fighter's eyes focused again. She moved out of the way of the attack faster than the others, getting behind Yang. With the lock of hair, she coiled it around the blond brawler's neck. Annie then grabbed the other end with her left hand and pulled. She then delivered a left knee into Yang's back, forcing the blond brawler to her knees. With the hair acting like fiber wire, Yang's started to chock again. She tried to grab the hair with her fingers, but the threads already dug into her neck. She tried to blind fire with Ember Celica, but her hits continued to miss. Suddenly, Yang's mind recalled what she said at the table with her friend, "_She told me that I should cut my hair short. That way, it's less likely to get tangled or used against me in a fight_." Yang recalled as her eyes started to close, "_Who does she think she is_?"

"Yang!" Blake called out in panic, but then saw Mikasa rush her. The girl with a scarf spun with her cleaver in line for diagonal slashes. The black cat faunus dodged before she aimed her pistol at her opponent's left knee. Mikasa then saw the shot coming, kicking Blake's right hand, throwing off the pistol's aim to someone else. However, the shot did go off, instead of hitting Annie in the right shoulder. The female fighter fell back, loosening her grip on the hair. She then stumbled before falling backward onto the floor.

Yang placed her hands on the ground, gasping for air. However, Blake's eyes then widened in horror as Annie continued to bleed on the ground. "What's going on? She never got hit before." Weiss said from the stands, "Does she just not have an aura?"

In a panic, Blake ran over to Annie, while Mikasa remained still, "Oh no, I think that hit an artery." Blake thought as she kneed to Annie's side. The female fighter's eyes close, the blood continuing to pull around her. The black cat faunus then turned to Glynda, "Professor, she needs medical attention." Blake asked, but Glynda remained unmoving. She just adjusted her glasses, "Professor!"

Suddenly, Blake saw a bit of steam in the corner of her eye, coming from Annie's body. She looked back to see the bullet hole fully healed over, "What type of aura-" Blake was saying, with Annie's eyes shooting open in the middle of the words. The female fighter then headbutted the black cat faunus before tackling her to the ground. Annie then grabbed Blake's right wrist with her left hand. She then pulled up before unleashing a punch with her right fist into Blake's right elbow, bending it in the opposite direction, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Blake screamed as she heard a loud pop and crack. As her mind went blank from the pain, she closed her eyes, dropping her Gambol Shroud pistol.

Yang's eyes widened as she turned towards her teammate's cry. Her eyes filled with more hatred as she scowled at Annie. However, as Yang started to push herself up, something slashed against her left Ember Celica. The put reached into the dust shell cartridges, causing then to prematurely exploded. flew to her right in response to the blast, her left arm now immobile. Suddenly, the blond brawler saw Mikasa rushing at high speed to her right. Yang tried to fire a blast from her right Ember Celica, but Mikasa was already in front of her. the girl with the scarf slashed with the cleaver again, denting the shotgun gauntlet in the respective spot as the other one. In the explosion, Yang flew to her left now but skidded on the heels of her boots back. She looked at the smoke, waiting for Mikasa to emerge out of it. But once the smoke cleared, no one was in sight. Yang had a look of confusion as she looked around but could not find the girl with a scarf.

"Above you!" Ruby attempted to warn her sister, but it was too late. With a spinning slash, Mikasa dived directly down towards Yang. She slammed the blunt back end of the cleaver into the blond brawler neck, hitting the nape. Yang's eyes widen in pain as her whole body went numb. As Mikasa landed on her feet, the blond brawler fell face first on the floor. Yang's eyes and hair color slowly returned to normal before she went unconscious.

_A few hours later. _

Yang started to regain awareness, slowly opening her eyes. She divorced herself in a bed. In front of her, she thought she saw two Glynda's scowling at her. However, while the one on the left was her professor, the one on the right was someone else. Her hair was short and white, but also wore glasses. She wore then same base uniform as Annie and Mikasa, but with a white-collar shirt underneath the brown jacket, "You're finally up." The mysterious woman spoke.

"This is Rico Brzenska," Glynda introduced, "She is a professor and friend of mine from the same school Annie and Mikasa are from."

"Man, the dress codes there are strict if they have you wearing the same things the students were." Yang said as she placed her right hand on her forehead, "Where am I?" She said before noticing both her arms were bandaged with casts on them.

Yang then looked over to see the rest of her team on her left side, "We're in the infirmary." Blake answered, her right arm in a sling as she laid in an adjacent bed.

"Even with aura doing its work, it will take some time for you two to heal." Glynda said before adjusting her glasses, "Use this time to think about your recent actions."

"Understood," Weiss answered for her teammates. Glynda then nodded before walking out of the room.

"Bye Rico," Ruby waved to the other professor, who followed Glynda out. Once Team RWBY were the only ones in the room, the red hooded girl turned back to her friends, "Okay, did those two looked like sisters to anyone else?"

"Focus Ruby," Weiss said with an icy glare. The white heiress then turned back to Yang, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head is going to fall off," Yang responded with a groan, "Why were those two so tough. We've taken out powerful Grimm, White Fang, Mechs, Roman, and Neo with ease before." Yang listed, even though that last one was not true.

"Remember what Dad always said," Ruby said with a smile, "Just because we win a lot, doesn't mean we will always win every fight." She then sat at her sisters' side of the bed, "It's important to lose now while we're in a safe environment so that we can win when it really matters."

"I guess," Yang said with a pout, her little sister to giggle, "Still, she didn't have to say that about my hair." Her eyes then flared red, "And the other one certainly didn't need to rip a chunk out of my head."

"Well, you did make fun of her nose." Ruby pointed out, "And I talk with Mikasa after the match. She said she was given that advice from a boy."

"Really, heh," Yang said as a slight smile form on her face. Slowly, the smile faded as she eye color returned to lilac, "…Hey Ruby, if you do see either one around again. Tell them I'm sorry for…overacting."

"That's big of you Yang," Blake added on, a smile on her face as well.

"I spoke with Annie afterward," Weiss said as she crossed her arms, "Even she says she was sorry about doing that in the middle of your fight." The white heiress then looked over to Blake, "And I also asked about your conversation earlier." The black cat faunus looked up at her friend, a look of sadness in the white heiress' eyes, "Blake, when Annie said that, she wasn't referring to you."

"Huh?" Blake said before coming to the realization of who that meant. While she did not notice it before, remembered a look of sadness in Annie's face after they spoke, "I should go talk with her now." She then looked back to Weiss, "Where is she?"

"Well…" Ruby spoke up in hesitation, turning to her white heiress friend.

"We know where Annie is," Weiss continued, "She is with Mikasa." The white heiress then sighed, "However, they wanted to alone to settle something."

"Settle what?" Yang asked.

As night fell over Beacon, most of the students were asleep. While the class had long since needed, two individuals remained in the arena. Mikasa and Annie glared at each other as they skidded back on the heels of their boots. Their uniforms were damaged as their bodies were slightly bruised. The female fighter assumed her stance, while the girl with the scarf remained lax. Neither spoke a word, because they had nothing to say to each other.

**AN: There you go, just a simple battle. For some context, I looked up a bit of Muay Thai for this fight when writing for Annie here. It is a deadly fighting style when you investigate it. While I could have had Yang get a couple more punches in, this type of fighter is her worst possible match up next. And Mikasa, when she doesn't have emotions swaying her judgement, is scary to fight. Like I said, this is not the answer of who would win, this is just how I wanted it to go down for this story. As for the ending, I leave it ambiguous who people think would win. To end, am I the only one who notices that Glynda and Rico are the same character? Even apart the similar designs, both showed up at begin of their series as the logical, levelheaded elite soldier/huntress. Only to become a background character and cleanup girl to the main cast, then to just being flat out forgotten by now. Regardless, that's it for this crossover. I know this is a one-shot, but if it does well with people, I could expand to something more between these two series. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and enjoy the final for Attack on Titan Season Three. **


End file.
